


after the storm

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Funeral, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Too soon? Too soon, cursing, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘—dear Number Six. He will always remain in our memories and go down as an unforgettable member of—‘A giggle broke through his voice. Klaus muttered into his shoulder, with a breathy laugh pulling at his lips as he stared down at Ben’s grave.-klaus stumbles into ben’s funeral





	after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> :( I wrote this at midnight to destress so it feels kinda lazy sorry

From where Vanya was standing, she could watch her siblings file out into a neat little line.

One, Two, and Three. 

Of course, Four was  _ expected _ to be there. She could immediately tell in the way Reginald went rigid at her side at his lack of appearance. Vanya let her eyes wander from their vantage point, and their audience was still mulling around in the streets. Reginald would be expected to start the service soon.

There was a murmur among the crowds, quiet and solemn, yet loud with the mere quantity of people gathered outside the gates. She supposed it was nice, that Ben was getting this support, but something felt off. It felt so public, so cheap. Reginald soaked up the sympathy, yet somehow managed to demonstrate none in return.

‘Sir?’ Vanya muttered.

Reginald didn’t acknowledge her with his eyes, opting to let his gaze roam over the people congregated outside the mansion. 

‘What is it, Number Seven?’ He snapped.

She shrunk at his inevitable sharpness. ‘Where’s Number Four?’ She corrected. 

His jaw worked for a moment, but after a few more seconds, she realized he wasn’t planning on responding.

Shortly afterwards, they began their descent from the windowsill they’d been perched on. Of course, Vanya wasn’t esteemed enough to stand with Ben’s teammates, with The Umbrella Academy. So she watched the remaining three siblings stare at their feet in front of the crowds, while she settled herself behind her father.

Luther put out a strong front. It was his job, what he was expected to do. His jaw was tense, and he stared out at the crowd with a hardened look in his eyes. It was guarded, and she knew him well enough to know that this was his way of coping with vulnerability. Reginald didn’t allow Luther to express emotions other than anger, that they weren’t representative of a ‘strong leader’ or ‘manly’. Vanya wanted to tell him it was okay to cry, but he’d probably wave her away with a hand.

Allison’s eyes were glassed over, eyes blankly working the crowd. Vanya wondered if she noticed when she did it. That her expression, the quirks of her lips, the slight of her eyebrows, it always attracted the attention to her. Vanya couldn’t help but feel a little bitter.  _ Does she even know she’s doing it? How must it feel to be the center of attention without begging for it? _

Vanya wouldn’t much know.

Diego, on the other hand, was practically glaring at the crowd. His hands were clenched at his sides, and Vanya could tell he was breaking by the minute. Diego hadn’t ever been a fan of the glitz and glamour of media, and being broadcast days after your brother’s death couldn’t help. Even Vanya could admit, it felt a bit cruel.

Klaus was nowhere to be found. She had a good idea of what he was doing. Nevertheless, it would cause too much of a commotion to try and force him to come. She could hear the mumbles of his name across the crowd, however.

A voice rang through the air. ‘Silence, everyone!’

Reginald approached the microphone with a clearing of his throat. The crowd quieted, and their attention turned to him.

‘We often say that the hour of death can not be predicted.’ He started. ‘ As for the Umbrella Academy, this incident shouldn’t have even been made possible in the first place. It was a disgusting display of incompetence by Six’s own teammates.’ Reginald spit, voice void of sympathy. Vanya's eyes shifted to her siblings, who stiffened, eyes wide and traumatized.

‘However! Number Six is dead, and there is simply nothing to do about it now; except mourn. That is why we are here today, isn’t it?’ The crowd murmured their agreements, despite Reginald’s condescending tone.

‘Number Six was mostly known for that horrid monster that lurked beneath his stomach. It was what made him useful among his siblings. However, above that disgusting creature was a boy; A boy who cared about making the Umbrella Academy’s fans, and the world, proud.

‘Despite his naivety, he was a good listener. Despite that darkness lurking in his stomach, and his mind, he knew he was loved by the Academy’s adoring fans. I’m privileged as a mentor, and a father, to have the opportunity to—‘

Reginald stopped abruptly as his eyes focused in on something in his peripheral. His eyes darkened, and Vanya furrowed her brow as she tried to catch his line of sight. Her breath caught in her lungs.

There was Number Four.

He stumbled out the doorway and toward the grass, toward Luther, who stood in their perfect little line. Silence fell over everyone. 

His steps were staggered as he made his way toward the rest of his siblings. He nearly twisted his ankles as he approached them and, Vanya's eyes widened, he was wearing Grace’s stilettos and some short skirt that he’d probably stolen from Allison. There was eyeliner rimmed around his eyes, streaming down his cheeks from what could only be assumed were tears. Eyes puffy and red from crying and his inevitable high.

The crowd remained silent, eyes enraptured by his every movement. 

Vanya's gaze caught onto Reginald’s. She nearly flinched at his expression. He looked at Klaus who what could only be described as pure hatred. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and continued.

‘—to have the opportunity to raise such a hardworking young man such as—‘

Klaus was beginning to mumble to himself, eyes flickering to his side. It was impossible to ignore, but Reginald continued once again. 

‘—dear Number Six. He will always remain in our memories and go down as an unforgettable member of—‘

A giggle broke through his voice. Klaus muttered into his shoulder, breathy laugh pulling at his lips.

Luther’s nostrils flared. He shot a glare to Klaus, who was swaying absently next to him. Vanya gulped.

She didn’t want to see how this would turn out. Klaus had the remarkable ability to push anything and everything too far, and Vanya did not want to witness Ben’s funeral being spoiled by his craving for attention.

Reginald began droning on anyways, and she could tell the tension was growing more and more by the second. The crowd was shifting uncomfortably, but by this point it was less of a funeral and evolving into a radio show drama. Diego also kept shooting weird looks at Klaus, somehow torn between anger and concern. 

The crowd was beginning to mumble.

‘You should be glad you’re dead, Benny, your funeral is shit.’ He breathed.

Vanya barely restrained a gasp. 

Luther didn’t. He growled at Klaus, unrestrained. ‘Shut up, Klaus, for once. This is for Ben, and you’re still making it all about you.’

‘Hear that, Ben?’ Klaus grinned maniacally, breaking into a cackle. Chaos. ‘You get your own funeral and everything! Maybe I should just follow your footsteps-‘

The audience broke into various noises of shock.

‘Ben isn’t here, Klaus.’ Diego snarled, eyes softer than Luther’s, but still angry.

‘Really?’ Klaus inhaled. ‘Thought I was  _ the Séance _ .’ His hands wiggled in the air, words slurred together. 

Before Klaus could say another word, Reginald was behind him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
